


Roses Are Red

by taitofan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, First Kiss, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Polyamory, Present Tense, Romance, Twincest, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: The rose petals that fall from Riddle's lips are red and yellow, love and jealousy, and his emotions are slowly killing him.  (Hanahaki AU)
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jade/Riddle is my otp and I've been wanting to write hanahaki au so here we go~!

It all starts with roses.

Riddle isn't surprised by this fact; after all, the flower is not only in his family name, but permeates his every waking hour at school. His dorm, his clothing, the Queen whose rules he upholds. It's the most important flower to him, so for it to be involved with such an important event in his life is only obvious.

...Though the first time he coughs up red and yellow rose petals, he's never hated any flower as much in his life.

He grips the petals in his hand as Floyd comes back the way he'd just run, seemingly confused as to why Riddle has stopped chasing him to get his book back. At the same time, Jade rounds the corner, looking no less concerned as he did at the beginning of the chase. He's glad; he doesn't want Jade to think anything is wrong, doesn't want  _ Jade  _ of all people to start sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.

“Hey, little Goldfish, did you give up already?”

Riddle isn’t in the mood for Floyd’s taunts at the best of times, but especially now as his throat tickles with the threat of more petals escaping. He swallows them down and glares at Floyd, who merely smirks at him, showing off his sharp teeth as if that will scare him. It doesn’t. The only thing that currently scares him is either of the Leech twins seeing the rose petals he has a deathgrip on.

“Floyd, if you don’t give that back to me now it’ll be  _ Off With Your _ —”

Riddle misses Jade’s movement as he threatens to use his unique magic, and he almost drops his book in shock as Jade plucks it from his brother’s unexpecting grasp and tosses it to him. Jade doesn’t know what is going on, but Riddle silently thanks him; with his current condition, he isn’t sure how much magic he should use… Especially knowing that he has a very difficult decision ahead of him.

“Jade! What the hell?”

Jade stays calm; Riddle isn’t sure how he manages it.

“Riddle looks unwell today. I think it’s best you play with him another time, alright?” Floyd looks unimpressed, but he eventually nods and sulks away like a child told they cannot eat ice cream for dinner. Once he’s gone, Jade turns to Riddle with a smile that makes Riddle’s chest feel tight. “You should go back to your dorm and get some rest, Riddle. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

Riddle grips his book to his chest, trying to process what just happened. Jade can tell he’s sick…  _ Lovely _ . At least he doesn’t know what ails him. And besides, now he’s gone after Floyd, so he won’t—

Riddle is taken aback when a coughing fit hits him, hastily bringing a hand to his mouth to catch the saliva-coated petals that fall from his lips. More rose petals, both red and yellow. Red roses for love. Yellow roses for jealousy. Yellow like the brilliant eye of the one he has somehow fallen in love with, who will always care more for his brother than Riddle…

Later that night, Trey tells him that someone plucked dozens of roses from the dorm grounds and obliterated them with magic, and Riddle lies when he says he’ll look into the incident.

\---

“Good morning, Riddle,” Jade greets as he takes his seat in class. “You look rather unrested.”

Riddle tries to brush it off with a shrug of his shoulders, but he can’t stop the tightness that he yet again feels in his chest. “I think I might be coming down with something, but I’ll be perfectly fine. No need to worry.”

Jade’s smile shows a bit of his teeth this time, and they don’t seem as threatening as Floyd’s. In an amused tone that someone who doesn’t know Jade may miss, he responds, “And I will be happy to bring you to the infirmary again, just as I did the last time.”

Riddle flushes and doesn't answer. In fact, he stays silent all through class, managing to only cough a few times and hiding the petals under his tongue until he can safely spit them out. His tactics work throughout the day, but it's such a pain that he dreads knowing he has to repeat this until the problem is dealt with.

He can undergo surgery to remove the diseased vines growing in his chest and squeezing his lungs. It will remove the problem, but it runs the risk of leaving permanent emotional scars that inhibit the patient's ability to love. One cannot just remove love without consequence, after all. The very idea seems cowardly to Riddle anyway.

He can do nothing and die a horribly painful death as he's choked by roses, which is equally as cowardly and utterly unacceptable.

That leaves confessing his love. This disease, this horrible case of Hanahaki that he's infected with, is brought about by  _ perceived _ unrequited love. Maybe the one he loves with such jealousy can love him back after all. Maybe he'll get a love confession to match his own. And even if he doesn't and is back to the first two options, at least he can say that he's  _ tried _ .

Yet, when he sees the Leech twins outside, he pretends as if he sees nothing.

\---

"You're sick."

Riddle doesn't answer. The more days go by, the harder it becomes to hide his ailment. He can barely keep the petals in his mouth during class anymore and he knows it will only get worse.

Trey sighs and tries again, "Alright, let's get to the heart of it then. You have Hanahaki."

Riddle's head snaps up. "How…?" He's cut off as he coughs from the sudden movement. Trey looks horrified as he sees the petals, and Riddle can't blame him. Starting that morning, they've started to come up speckled with blood. "...Yes. I have Hanahaki, but it's no one's business but my own."

"You say that, but you've let it go so long that you're coughing up  _ blood _ ." He has that look in his eyes that Riddle has come to think of as ' _ It's partially my fault that you went into Overblot so I'm not going to let you get your way _ .' He understands it, but that doesn't mean he needs to  _ like _ it. "You need to tell him immediately or you're going to choke to death!"

Riddle blushes and considers asking why Trey thinks it's a guy he likes, but he supposed that's a stupid question when there isn't a single girl anywhere on campus. Besides, he'll be surprised if Trey hasn't known he likes guys for ages.

"Do you think I don't know that?" He can't even snap the question like he wants to, his throat too irritated to even raise his voice. "I'll do it soon."

"Liar." Trey frowns and snatches up one of the yellow petals, holding it up before one eye and then the other as he asks, "Which is it? Floyd or Jade?"

Riddle's face goes red, both embarrassed that Trey sees through him so easily and annoyed that he even needs to ask. "How dare you even begin to think that I'd like—" Cue a coughing fit that he doesn't regret. Trey doesn't say anything as Riddle expels blood, bile, and rose petals. "J-Jade. It's Jade."

The feelings have lingered in his heart since his first year, but the day Jade brought him to the infirmary was the day he'd realized it. Jade, so beautiful and elegant and imposing and intelligent, had managed to take Riddle's heart without even knowing it.

"You need to tell him, Riddle.  _ Today _ . If you're already this bad, you're running out of time."

It’s true, and Riddle knows it. And yet…

“I’m afraid.” It’s barely a whisper, but Trey’s eyes widening tell him that his best friend hears him loud and clear regardless. “I love him, Trey.  _ I love Jade _ . And if he doesn’t love me back…”

It’s the first time he says his feelings aloud, and he doesn’t even try to stop the petals that come forth and almost bring him to his knees. Falling in love and getting Hanahaki at such a young age… It seems cruel, and a dark part of him wonders if he deserves it.

“Then we’ll take it from there. But for now, we’re going to find him, and you’re going to tell him.” Riddle tries to protest, but his throat hurts too much from the recent fit to say anything yet. He’s to the point where he’s vomiting more than coughing the petals up. “I’m not letting you out of this. I’m not letting you  _ die _ .”

There isn’t much to argue, so he doesn’t. He lets Trey help him as they look for Jade, stopping occasionally for Riddle to vomit more. It’s as if the Hanahaki bloom in his chest senses how nervous he is as he comes closer to getting his answer. As if it wants to kill him before he can get the chance to possibly kill  _ it _ instead. But Trey keeps him going, checking places the twins are apt to be seen. Their search takes them to the Octavinelle dorms, where Trey leaves Riddle to rest while he looks for Jade.

Riddle ignores the stares of the passing students, too tired to be embarrassed. His condition is rapidly getting worse, and he can only be thankful that this didn’t happen in the middle of classes. As nice as Jade helping him again would have been, he knows he’d certainly die if he’d puked on Jade’s expensive shoes.

“Riddle…”

He can’t jerk his head up like his body wants to, instead slowly looking up at Jade, who looks almost as lost as the first time Riddle watched him mount a broom.

“Jade,” he acknowledges. “Did Trey tell you what’s going on?”

“No… He only said you were ill and I needed to come see you alone.” He stops and stares at a nearby group of gawking students who quickly disperse, murmuring apologies. “He and Azul are keeping Floyd inside. He wasn’t happy that I was going alone.”

Floyd,  _ of course _ . Riddle leans away as fast as he can, but he knows Jade can plainly see the mess he spits up. Perhaps it’s Riddle’s imagination, but he swears there are far more yellow petals this time, and the sight disgusts him. This  _ jealousy  _ disgusts him. It makes him afraid of Jade’s answer, and it stings his pride. And yet, it remains, eating away at him like the diseased person he’s become.

“Have you heard of Hanahaki disease?” he asks, rather than comment on Floyd. Jade nods, but it’s with a hesitence Riddle rarely sees from him. “Alright, well, what do you know about it?”

“I only read about it recently, but…” He glances at the sticky blood-speckled petals on the ground. “...It’s a disease one catches when they love someone deeply, but feel as if their love is unrequited. It’s deadly when left untreated, but if their love is returned, they can make a full recovery. That is, if they don’t ruin their lungs and esophagus before they confess or go for surgery.”

“That’s right.” Riddle nods, beginning to feel woozy. He fears he’ll pass out if he vomits many more times.

“...Do you want my blessing?” Jade asks, his words tight, a hint of frustration to them. “You should hurry up and tell Floyd before you—”

“ _ It’s not Floyd _ ,” he hisses, only because he can’t yell. “It’s  _ you _ . I love  _ you _ , Jade! The only thing Floyd has to do with it are these damned yellow rose petals mocking me for how jealous I am that he gets all of your attention!”

There’s a pregnant silence as the two stare at each other, Jade’s face blank as Riddle feels his eyes well with tears. He’s beginning to wonder if he even  _ wants  _ surgery. Maybe he really  _ has  _ caused enough trouble and should just accept his fate. Be glad he got to experience love before he dies. Maybe his ghost can haunt the Ramshackle dorm.

Then, before he can decide the first way he’ll torment Grim, Jade leans down to envelope him in a crushing hug that almost takes his breath away. Riddle feels as if time has gone still, but he doesn’t let himself hope too soon. After all, Jade may be apologizing for not returning his feelings…!

“I always thought… I assumed you had no interest in me beyond a classmate, and Floyd…” Jade lets go, straightening out and giving Riddle a smile that makes him feel light-headed for completely different reasons from earlier. “Floyd’s happiness will always be important to me. But to deny myself my  _ own  _ happiness would be foolish. Please, be kind to Floyd. After all, I’m about to take something I believe he desires…”

Riddle doesn’t have time to reflect on Jade’s words before he feels lips upon his own. They’re careful, gentle in their tentativeness. Riddle appreciates the gesture, not only because this is his first kiss, but because it’s getting harder to breathe. So much…  _ harder… _

Riddle pushes away abruptly, his legs giving out as he struggles for air. Jade catches him before he falls, helping him kneel on the ground as he begins to cough harder than ever before. Something is coming up his throat, something large and solid, making him breathe through his nose for any oxygen at all. He gags, and he’s barely able to process Jade grabbing his face and plunging his fingers into Riddle’s mouth, grasping hold of the object and pulling…!

There’s a wet plop as the thing hits the ground and Riddle can finally breathe again. He clings to Jade, who holds him close and pets his hair, telling him that it’s over, that he’s safe. Riddle’s eyes are blurry with tears, but he can make out a dead blossom, withered vines and bloody browned petals around it. He still aches. But his chest is lighter, as is his heart. If it’s dead, that means…

“Jade…”

“I love you too, Riddle.”

They’re the best words he’s ever heard in his life. And this time, when Jade takes him to the infirmary for a check-up on his throat, Jade doesn’t leave Riddle’s side. And Riddle doesn’t even care when Jade gives him a lecture about not keeping his feelings to himself, that Jade won’t think less of him for his honesty. He’s merely happy that Jade is with him, holding his hand and giving him the love he desires more than anything else in the entire world.

\---

It’s two weeks after Riddle is cured and he and Jade become boyfriends. Life goes back to normal, except he spends much more time with Jade—including exchanging many more kisses that get a little less chaste each time—which also means more time with Floyd. Floyd doesn’t tease him as much, often too moody to even stay with them for long before declaring he’s bored and leaving. Jade claims that Floyd needs time, and Riddle tries not to think of why that may be.

Neither notices the rose petals that Floyd coughs up when he leaves, as red as Riddle’s hair and yellow as his brother’s eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddle is alive and happy with Jade, but Floyd's feelings for the both of them present a problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Jade/Floyd, please stick to the first part only, because there's polyamory in this part! You can pretend Floyd instead fell in love with the character of your choice or something~

Floyd feels as if he’s drowning.

In a way, the thought amuses him. As if an eel merman can drown! But the stupid rose petals aren’t water and they taste disgusting, and Floyd hates them. In fact, he finds he hates a lot of things right now, and he can’t even decide which he hates most of all.

There’s Jade, who  _ knows  _ he likes Riddle and had agreed to date him anyway. Jade had said that Riddle had Hanahaki disease, and Floyd should have felt grateful that his love had saved Riddle’s life! And though Floyd admits that Riddle dying would have been the worst possible outcome, it doesn’t stop the jealousy that courses through his veins when he sees his twin brother kissing Riddle and not  _ him _ .

...But at the same time, he’s jealous that Riddle gets so much of Jade’s time now. Jade is  _ his  _ brother and he should be the one attached to his hip, just as it’s always been! But now Riddle doesn’t only have Jade during classes, but they always visit each other at the other’s dorm and hang around whenever they’re both free. And despite Jade assuring him that he’s welcome to hang out with them when they aren’t on actual dates, the sight of them drains Floyd so much that he has no energy to do anything but lay in his bed, alone in his and Jade’s room, and sulk. And now, cough up petals just as Riddle had a few weeks prior. Does that mean he’s dying? He thinks so, but he doesn’t quite care enough to ask. If Jade has Riddle and Riddle has Jade, maybe no one needs him…

He’s been coughing the petals up for a few days and each day it gets a little harder to hide it. He’s doing his best though, sheerly out of spite. They wanna take each other away from him? Fine! He’ll just choke to death then!

Then the door to his room opens, and Jade waltzes in, his face flushed so prettily and a smile on his lips sweet enough to give Floyd a cavity. He doesn’t need to ask to know this is about Riddle, and he suddenly wants to squeeze something to death. If Jade notices his murderous aura, he ignores it and begins changing out of his dorm uniform for his sleepwear. Floyd isn’t surprised in the least when Jade takes no efforts to hide his naked body; neither of them ever have. Now Floyd feels as if he’s taken this all for granted. They may be twins, but Jade has more delicate facial features that make him the pretty one. He keeps his body in great shape too.

“Has little Goldfish seen you naked~?”

Jade doesn’t take offense to the question and chuckles. “No. We’ve only been together for a month. That’s a bit too fast, don’t you think? After all, Riddle is a…  _ gentleman _ .”

Jade’s smile somehow becomes  _ more  _ saccharine, and Floyd just  _ knows _ that something has happened between the two, something  _ important _ . And he doesn’t like knowing that he  _ doesn’t _ know.

“Hmm, his loss then~”

Jade pauses this time, pants on but still shirtless, and gives Floyd a look. A rather befuddled one that makes Floyd a little bit happier. It’s a hard feat to accomplish after all!

“Floyd… I’m afraid your behavior isn’t quite making sense to me.” He stops and tosses the nightshirt on his bed, going over to Floyd’s bed and sitting on the side. Floyd almost wants to push him off, but at the same time, he wants to pull him closer and never let go. “Are you jealous of me dating Riddle… or of Riddle dating  _ me _ ?”

“Dunno,” he answers, the lilt to his voice dropping a bit. “Both I guess.”

Jade’s surprise shows so openly on his face that Floyd giggles for the first time since all of the recent drama began. He doesn’t care about what humans might think as he leans in and places a kiss right to the corner of Jade’s lips. He supposes that if anything good has come from all of this, at least he realizes just how much he loves Jade. Pity he’s dying, but—

He has no warning as his throat is filled with petals with nowhere else to go than immediately out of his mouth. He’s still close to Jade and the mess ends up over them both. Slimy little globs of petals… But to his surprise, they look a little shriveled…

“You too?” Jade is starting to look downright panicked, and it’s been a very,  _ very  _ long since Floyd has seen that expression on his face. Not even flying makes him look like this. “Floyd, I love you and I always have. You know that, don’t you? If I’d known you love me in that manner as well, I…”

“Still would have ended up with Riddle~ You can’t fool me, you’re all lovey-dovey with him, just like the mermaid princess with her prince~” He coughs again, more of the shriveled petals sticking to his tongue. He spits them onto his bed with a grimace. “I’m really happy Jade loves me back, but~ Guess it’s not enough to save me, huh~?”

“Hanahaki comes from perceived unrequited love…” Jade ignores the question and mutters to himself as he looks at the petals with a critical eye. “Riddle’s petals looked as if they were dying when he vomited up the entire plant… But you’re still coughing them up like this…”

Floyd barely has time to think about his brother’s words before he’s dragged to his feet and out of their room. They’re still in their pajamas and Jade still doesn't have a shirt on, but Jade is on a mission and Floyd goes along with it. He questions why they leave the dorm, but as Jade pulls him over to the mirror for the Heartslabyul dorms, he’s pretty sure he sees his twin’s line of thinking.

“Does Jade want me to die faster~?” he asks, knowing he’s whining but not really caring.

Jade doesn’t answer. Trey and Cater are outside talking when they reach the doors, and before they can ask why they’re at another dorm so late, Jade goes to Trey and whispers something in his ear. Trey’s eyes widen and he nods, allowing them in. Cater snaps a picture of them as they enter, probably ready to add stupid hashtags to it that make Floyd want to throw his phone in the ocean, but he behaves. Everyone in Heartslabyul may know their prefect is dating Jade, but they also know Riddle doesn’t like Floyd and—

Petals tickle his throat, but he somehow swallows them back down.

Jade leads them to Riddle’s room, knocking sharply until Riddle answers, a frown on his face that turns into pleasant surprise as he sees Jade. And then the frown is back when he sees Floyd.

“What’s the meaning of this…?” Jade pulls Floyd into the room, Riddle allowing it, though he looks weary. It’s a cute look on him in Floyd’s opinion, but he doubts Riddle wants to hear that. He certainly doesn’t want to start hacking up petals all over Riddle’s polished floor and get scolded. “This is breaking  _ so many  _ of the Queen’s laws… But I know you wouldn’t come here with  _ him  _ without a good reason. So, let’s hear it.”

“Floyd has Hanahaki.”

Floyd pouts while Riddle’s head turns so fast towards him that it’s almost comical. He might have laughed if Jade wasn’t telling his secrets so easily like that!

“You…” Riddle looks at Floyd with a cute concerned stare. His emotions are so easy to read when he’s being honest like this! Floyd just wants to eat him up! “That’s most unfortunate… W-Who do you love…?”

“Come on, little Goldfish, don’t you know~?” His teasing doesn’t get the normal reaction, and Floyd frowns as Riddle’s face shows the same panic Jade’s had. “Ah, why are you so worried? Don’t you want me out of the picture~?”

“O-Of course not, you idiot!” Riddle’s face is turning red, and that  _ does  _ make Floyd smile. He’s way too cute; it’s unfair! “Look… If you love Jade, I… I can share him. Somehow, I knew I would never be able to get away  _ without _ sharing him. So it’s fine, you don’t need to die. Jade, tell him you love him.”

“I did.” Riddle blinks, apparently not knowing how to respond to that. “But I believe he loves someone else as well, as his petals have begun to die, but the bloom is still in his lungs.”

Floyd wonders why everyone thinks he has such a brother complex, not caring that it’s true. How has Riddle not noticed his feelings? He hasn’t exactly been subtle! He’s so wrapped in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice that Jade and Riddle’s eyes are on him until several silent moments go by.

“...What? I hope you aren’t implying what I think you are...” He looks so flustered; he’s just so precious. “I only just came to terms with this, I’m not ready…!”

Riddle groans at this predicament of his and Jade gives Floyd a soft smile that makes his face flush as red as Riddle’s. “Floyd, how about instead of dying, you tell Riddle how you feel about him and see what his answer is? As I told you, it’s the _perception_ of unrequited love. Therefore, it’s always better to tell the one you love, because they could very well secretly love you back.” He chuckles and looks between him and Riddle. “How very fascinating. However, since I only love the two of you romantically, I will never get to experience the sensation of choking to death for love…”

“It’s not something you want to happen!” Riddle declares before turning fully to Floyd. “Well, hurry up. Say what you need to say.”

Floyd isn’t sure what they want from him. Riddle doesn’t love him, that much is clear, but if it will make them happy…

“Mmm, isn’t it obvious? I love my little Goldfish~!”

“...You have a funny way of showing it,” Riddle mutters. Floyd doesn’t have time to respond before he feels soft lips on his. They’re hesitant but still firm, and the only bad thing is that they’re gone before he can kiss back. “It’s much too late for these shenanigans, so… Get rid of that wretched thing already. You drive me crazy. You need to learn when enough is enough. But… You have your charms and I’ve…. missed you. A little. Luckily for you, being with Jade has forced me to reevaluate my feelings for  _ you _ . I love Jade, and I know that with Jade comes his annoying twin, so… I suppose I must admit… I care for you as well.”

It seems far too easy, it really does. But Jade is smiling sincerely and Riddle is flushed so prettily and…

“Floyd! All over my floor,  _ really _ ?” Floyd doesn’t remember how he got on his knees, but there’s an awful mess on the floor before him and bile running down his chin. He stares in a daze for a moment before he reaches out to poke the tangled mass of decay, only for Riddle to rush over and slap his hand away. “Don’t touch it!”

“Heh, is little Goldfish worried for me still~?” Riddle doesn’t answer, but his honest face says it all. “But~ You’re right, that wasn’t fun at all… Jade, you’re the lucky one, yanno? So you should pamper me now that it’s gone, don’t you think~?”

Jade shakes his head with a fond smile, grabbing his hand and helping him up. “Don’t I always? Even now, you gotten what you wanted. Riddle  _ and  _ myself. Perhaps such a greedy eel should be punished…”

“And you can start by cleaning up your mess!” Riddle snaps, though there’s no bite behind it.

Floyd grins happily, knowing now behind that bluster there's a boy who likes to be teased after all. “But little Goldfish, you said not to touch it~”

Riddle’s cute red face will never stop being adorable, he just knows it. “Floyd, I swear—!”

Floyd still feels as if he’s drowning, but in a good way, he thinks. Selfish or not, he has the love of the two people he cares for most in the world, and he can’t feel guilty for that. He and Jade and Riddle won’t have to worry about pesky roses petals choking them ever again.

\---

Jade stares up at the canopy of Riddle’s four-post bed, Riddle to his side and Floyd on the other side of Riddle. Thankfully as prefect, Riddle gets a bed big enough for three, because now that Floyd is involved, he has a feeling they’ll be staying with Riddle a lot more often. In fact, at least until Riddle is ready to tell Floyd what he’d told Jade himself that day. He suspects Floyd isn’t about to leave their cute little boyfriend alone at any point soon. That’s fine with Jade; he’s been missing Floyd’s presence as it were, and having him there again soothes the part of himself that can never be without his beloved twin.

_ “Jade, do you miss Floyd?” _

_ “...Of course. I love him.” _

_ “Are you  _ in  _ love with him?” _

_ “I’m in love with  _ you _.” _

_ “That doesn’t mean…! Oh, nevermind. Just know… if it’s Floyd, I suppose I can share you. But  _ only  _ Floyd. Not even Azul!” _

_ “Riddle… Thank you. But trust me, Azul fancies someone else entirely, so that won’t be a problem.” _

_ “What? Who? Tell me!” _

_ “Mmmm, that’s a secret. But back to Floyd… Do you bring him up because you miss him too?” _

Jade clearly remembers the day of that conversation, just over a week ago. Riddle had denied it, but Jade had known better. He’s happy everything has turned out well, even if he has a feeling that once word gets out about this, some people will have some less than kind words to say about him and Floyd. Jade doesn’t care what anyone thinks so long as they don’t hurt Floyd or Riddle. Though he’s quite sure anyone who questions their relationship will come out in worse shape than any of  _ them _ will.

Not that rumors about him and Floyd haven’t been thrown around since their first year anyway. Maybe the whispers will stop now that they’re no longer rumors. If not, well, people will move onto something else soon enough. A tiny tyrant and his two incestous eel boyfriends will only hold people’s attention for so long. Humans are funny like that.

For now, he merely enjoys the peace as he glances over and sees Floyd clinging to Riddle, who in turn curls up to Jade. They’re such a beautiful sight, and Jade loves them so much. He thinks he can finally understand why the mermaid princess risked so much for love after seeing Riddle and Floyd go through so much pain. But they’re safe now, and that’s all that matters to Jade.

“I love you both,” he murmurs before closing his eyes, ready to face the new day with his precious boyfriends at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I might write more in this universe but that's enough present tense for now. I hope you enjoyed and I'll be back with more Jade/Riddle fics!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tentatively ending this here but if there's interest in a second chapter, I will certainly consider it! And don't think I don't like Floyd or Floyd/Riddle cause I really do!!! Jade/Riddle is my otp but Jade/Riddle/Floyd is my ot3! And character death isn't my thing so even if I don't write more, know that Floyd is safe no matter what~


End file.
